


part 3.

by hdarchive



Series: Heartstrings Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt and Blaine officially get banned from the library (and how they get back in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	part 3.

Once they’ve established that they can in fact engage in physical activity such as kissing without murdering each other, they can’t stop.

It’s a very quick peck of the lips when they meet or finish a tutoring session.

It’s Kurt, who pulls Blaine under the bleachers - because _they_ can’t see it, not yet, Kurt doesn’t even know what they are but they just can’t know yet - to kiss at him simply because he loves the way Blaine’s entire face darkens and he has to go to class with a rumpled shirt.

Nothing more than teasing, Kurt thinks. It never lasts more than a few seconds, and really, Kurt thinks it’s only a game. Of who can surprise who the most, who can get the biggest reaction.

It doesn’t change the way they see each other, not at all. Kurt will stride past Blaine in the hallways without so much as a glance, and in class Blaine mostly stares at his books and notes. They’re still Kurt and then Blaine, or Blaine and then Kurt. Never together, not really, so that’s why it feels so harmless to throw his arms around Blaine’s neck and suck at his lips for a moment or two.

It’s also how they officially and finally get banned from the school library.

“Okay, I have a pink highlighter and a green highlighter, take your pick,” Blaine says as he sits next to Kurt at a table in the back.

Kurt eyes the pens, doesn’t really care but it’s nice that Blaine thinks he does. “I don’t care, you choose.”

“That was a test, you see. You seem more prone to pink,” Blaine starts, eyes darting to Kurt’s hair and then his fingernails. “So I’ve been working on a theory that the pink will help draw your attention to your notes better.”

Blaine’s enthusiastic face never changes, eyes still shining, smile wide.

And Kurt laughs, loud and clear. There’s no way in the world he’s serious, but he is. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” he says, judgemental stare fixed on Blaine. “ _Loser_.”

Blaine’s face falls then, smile stuttering before it disappears completely.

It always comes back to the damn sunshine with Blaine, and when his smile goes it’s like being under a cloudy overcast.

“I’m kidding!” Kurt blurts out, tries to stop the beat of his heart from quickening in anticipation. He reaches up, hand curling around the side of Blaine’s face, and pulls him down.

There’s a second where their eyes meet, lips just inches from each other, and there’s so many words that need to be said about this, but Kurt doesn’t care. Pulls Blaine’s lips to his, opens and feels the slide of them against him.

Blaine’s hands instantly fly up to grab at Kurt’s face, fingertips digging into his skin and hair. His glasses bump and rub at Kurt’s skin, something he’s not that used to yet, but ignores it. Kurt can’t keep the sounds in any longer, moans into Blaine’s open mouth.

The fact that they are in the library _inside their school_ is completely forgotten, by both parties it appears because Blaine leans Kurt over until his back hits the chair fully. His mouth opens wide, captures Kurt’s top lip and pulls it into his own.

Kurt’s hand that isn’t on Blaine splays out on the table, smacking down hard.

This is the longest kiss they’ve ever shared, that’s for sure. Blaine groans against Kurt’s lips, the sound making heat bloom in Kurt’s gut, his heart pounding everywhere. Blaine sounds so animal-like, ferocious and not at all gentle which has Kurt’s head spinning because he _isn’t_ ferocious and he’s nothing _but_ gentle.

They break apart, both gasping. So different than any other kiss they’ve shared.

“It’ll help, I swear -” Blaine pants, eyes darting to the pink highlighter laying on the table.

Kurt rolls his eyes, says, “I like this method better,” and he all but purrs, yanks at Blaine’s sweater vest and pulls him closer. Their lips clash, and when Blaine’s tongue runs over his, Kurt feels _sick_ with it.

He thinks they’ve never been this close. Just weeks ago they spent their entire acquaintance not touching, hands never even brushing, and now all that’s left is Blaine. Pressing in close, strong hands holding Kurt’s face so, so delicately. He’s so warm, so soft, tongue licking into Kurt’s mouth and if a random stranger were to look at Blaine they would never imagine he was capable of this.

Blaine makes a noise against his lips again, this one more like whimpering, and Kurt’s hand runs down his back. Lost in it, from the grip of his fingers to his soft breath against Kurt’s skin. So lost in it that when a sharp, “Ahem!” comes from across the table, it takes Kurt a second to peel away.

Once they realize what is happening though, both boys scatter. Blaine flies to the other side of the table, his eyes wide and chest rising rapidly.

“Mrs. Edelman!” Blaine shouts, face a mask of genuine surprise. He moves his head in a circle, breathing still erratic, then pushes his crooked glasses back up his nose. “It’s not what you think!”

The librarian stands as still as a statue, arms crossed tightly (but she always has her arms crossed tightly) and glare burning into the two.

His heart is racing, and he feels as frantic as Blaine looks but - but it's just the _librarian_ , it's okay - who is she going to tell - ? 

“Out!” Mrs. Edelman shouts. “Out of this sanctuary! And never come back!”

It’s then that the horror in Blaine’s eyes multiplies, and he whips his head from Kurt to the librarian. “No, wait, please, let’s discuss this!”

Mrs. Edelman reaches out and grabs a book, arm curling into a throwing position and Blaine ducks. “Out!”

Blaine looks to Kurt, who’s already getting up to leave, and he sighs heavily. “Alright, alright, but you have not seen the last of me!”

-

Blaine is true to his word, sadly.

In class Kurt can see him writing madly on a piece of paper. His eyes are ablaze, tension rolling off of him and he pays no attention to the lesson going on. Which Kurt frowns at, because he needs somebody to explain it to him later.

At their next tutoring session some time later - which they have to hold in the corner of the cafeteria because they walked by the library and felt the sudden icy unwelcome - Blaine pulls out an official looking paper and matching envelope. 

Kurt peers over at it as Blaine reads through it, and he looks like a mother looking at her newborn child, he’s so full of pride. “There. This will do it.”

At the top it reads _Dearest Mrs. Edelman,_  and Kurt groans out loud.

“ _No_ ,” he says sharply.

“You do not appreciate the power of a smartly-written letter,” Blaine sniffs, nose turned up.

“No, I really don’t.”

“Well listen up Kurt Hummel, and let me tutor you in a lesson of good manners,” Blaine announces and hands the letter, with dainty movements, to Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes the paper, reads over it and hardly understands a word. Just knows it’s Blaine preaching about the expression of human joy, a few statistics about how good kissing is for the developing brain, and a million more ways of saying ‘sorry’.

“So?”

Kurt hands it back, wry smile tight on his face. “You should probably buy her flowers too,” he jokes, and the brightness of Blaine’s face intensifies.

“Brilliant! I’m teaching you well!”

Kurt drops his head to the table and sighs.

-

It’s not more than a week later that they’re back in the library.  

  



End file.
